Before Doubt
by Kurum
Summary: Before Yuu and his Rabbit Doubt playing friends, there was another group. The test subjects. The guinea pigs to see if the plan would work before going forward with it on the others. But were they any different? Did the rabbits win? Or wolf?
1. Invitation

It's a sad fate when the wrong rabbit is accused.

Their bodies are hung their in the tree, waving back and forth lifelessly as blood pools down on the ground below them. Drip after drip as the other rabbits merely stare without a care as to what they've done. The only care they carry is whether or not the accused was the right one.

Yet it can't be heard. The laughter from this rabbit hidden among the others. They laugh and laugh as they stare in contempt at the hung one, grinning from ear to ear at the act. As the others begin to feel safe, as if they've caught and killed the correct rabbit, the game is lost.

The wolf has attacked once more, and this time, everyone loses.

-

"Dead…" A sigh escaped her lips as she walked down the street, closing her phone and stuffing it into the pocket of her sweater. "Always kill off the quiet one first. Why do I even still play with these people?"

She knew the reason why she played with them and though said it in her mind, didn't ever say it out loud unless in the safety of her room. Thus, as such, she continued to play with the others. Always the first rabbit hung in "Rabbit Doubt". In a way, she supposed, it was to take out the weakest link first. Given the choice, she would have suspected herself first as well and thus taken herself out.

Another sigh of defeat escaped her mouth as she listened to the sound of her keychain rattled as she walked. Those who played the game usually had such a keychain. The accused and doubted white rabbit hung by a tree. Maybe not hung from a tree like in the story, but hung from her phone seemed good enough. She always made sure it hung out of her pocket so that those who played for the first time could know that there were indeed others who played. Still, she hadn't played with anyone new in what seemed to be ages.

Wanting to let out yet another sigh, she felt her phone vibrate before she had the chance to and took it out calmly as it was a mere text message. Were it important, the person would have called. Flipping the phone open she checked inside and clicked the message open to read inside. She stopped walking, for the main reason that the last time she tried checking a message on her phone while walking she ended up running into a tree.

Her gaze just stared at the message, her breath caught in her throat for a moment. She hadn't received a message as this in what seemed like ages. Looking from the text to the buttons, she hesitantly pressed a reply to it before closing the phone once again. Standing there for a moment she stared at the hung keychain on her phone, repeating the message in her mind.

_Hello rabbit. The wolf is among us and I cannot stand alone in finding them. Will you join me?_

She of course accepted the invitation to the game and now merely waited for a reply from the sender or for the game to start. Seeing no one in sight she skipped to her home, happy to start anew with people who hopefully wouldn't kill her off first like with the others. And as expected she received a reply from the sender. But to her surprised, she knew the sender. Sadly, she had forgotten she didn't do well in walking and checking her phone, thus hit a light post. Falling onto her back she winced in a bit of pain, her glasses haven been pushed into her face as she tasted metal and dirt.

The reply read:

_Glad to know you'll be joining us. Wasn't fair what was happening to you in the game before with those guys so time to start over. I also hope you weren't walking while reading this since you said before you crash into things. Well, see you in the game Gin. :D_

_~ Skys_

Staring up at the sky itself, phone clutched in her hand, she couldn't help but let out a sigh. "Wish she had put the crashing part first to avoid this." Rolling over on her side she pulled herself to her feet and headed home, eagerly awaiting the new game to begin. But even more eagerly she awaited the players. She awaited the wolf.


	2. The Rabbits

Two months.  
Six rabbits.  
One plan.

The rabbits had figured out something in the two months they spent playing and getting to know one another. One was that the games were a little less serious but still quite logical in a sense thanks to certain people. In truth, they loved that. All the silly accusations sprouted from absolutely nothing and guessing what their current expression may be when responding or reading something. But two was that they lived within the same region, close to the same city, and a train, bus, or even car ride away from actually meeting one another in person. So, upon the whim of a thought, it was decided that the rabbits should assemble in person for at least one day and one afternoon of fun.

This would be the first any of them would meet face to face. None knew who the other was from just the phone game. Therefore they needed something to confirm who they were. A way of knowing one another. At first they thought about the rabbit key chains that hung from their phones, but so many people played and had them that that in itself would confuse them to no end. So after much thought and deliberation it was decided that they would all wear top hats with bunny ears on them. Of course these weren't sold so they had to make them. Merely buy a top hat and stick rabbit ears on them. It'd look odd but it would be quite easy to spot one another in a crowd. So thus, after that was decided, the location, day, and time was confirmed.

And so they gathered.

Eagerly the rabbit swayed her feet forward and then back, the right and then the left. Leaning against the tree beside her was another rabbit, hat tipped down so as to hide their eyes and arms crossed. They had both gotten their around the same time, which was surprisingly half an hour early. Even so, no more than a simple greeting was exchanged between the two before it fell silent as they waited for the others. But that's how the two were.

Omni was a quiet person, even in the game, and Gin wasn't very social in real life. In truth it was just awkward for the two and neither was about to break the silence.

"The liar must die?"

That voiced caused them both to cock their heads in the direction it had been heard from. Forward walked a frizzy haired girl wearing a top hat with rabbit ears attached to it. Gin stood and gave a wave to her as Omni stopped leaning against the tree, uncrossing his arms to stick them in the pockets of his jeans.

"So…" There was a moment of silence between the three. "I'm Skyjade. You two are from the same game of Rabbit Doubt I play, right?"

"Yes," she immediately answered. "I'm player Gin. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Omni. Hi." He gave a small wave so as to be polite before sticking his hand back in his pocket.

Skyjade smiled at the two as she herself gave a wave. "Nice to meet you guys too." From them she looked around, watching people pass by. "So are we late or…?" She checked the time on her phone, getting the feeling that perhaps she was late and that they had waited for her. The time read 10:04AM, four minutes away from the time they said they'd all meet together.

"I-I think we're a little early," Gin replied, checking the time herself to make sure. Omni had done the same before her.

With half of the rabbits there it was only a matter time before the other half came forth, and they did. First to arrive after Skyjade was YourFace, a girl shorter than Skyjade but surely taller than Gin. After her came Skys and Satoru.

"And thus the rabbits have assembled," YourFace announced, taking off the hat from her head. Everyone followed suit to that except for Gin and Skys. But soon after followed what followed the first two rabbits.

Silence. A very awkward and taunting silence.

Looking around at the people walking and taking a gander or two at the small group began to make a few of them feel even more awkward. They weren't doing anything but standing in silence while staring at one another. Or rather the person across from them. To add onto that, they all had top hats with rabbit ears attached to them.

"So anyone hungry?" Satoru asked, breaking the deepening silence. The others broke into quick answers of 'yeses', 'yeahs', and basically saying to go get something to eat in the nearest fast food restaurant. Sadly, none of them had a clue as to where to go except for one person, but even they didn't exactly point them in the right direction quite yet.

"We can check the computer in this one comic book store," YourFace announced, putting her wavy hair up in a ponytail. She'd been there several times to either buy or read the newest issue of Superman. In agreement to that, since they didn't actually have a choice, they followed her to the store.

The walk their wasn't far from where they had met up so checking what was around them on the computer was simple and quick. However, once they got their the staring did not stop. The shop keeper stared at the six huddled around the one computer, curious to know what in the world they were doing. YourFace was the current leader, showing them the places they could eat at.

"There's a karaoke place down the street from here," Skyjade pointed out. "We could eat and sing."

Silence.

"I don't like hearing crappy singing while I'm eating." Omni finally spoke and broke the short silence, gaining the stares of the other rabbits. For a moment they just stared at him before exchanging looks with one another as YourFace got up from the seat in front of the computer. It was decided upon Omni's remark.

They were going to karaoke.  
Food and crappy singing was exactly what they were heading into.  
Or at least all that was planned for the Rabbit Doubt players.


	3. Trap

Just as the map had said, it wasn't far from where they currently were. Just up the street and to the left. Luckily for them they got their own private room so as not to disturb any others. This didn't make Omni any happier. Though perhaps the food helped a little once they ordered.

Now waiting upon it they sat on the couches. YourFace, Skyjade, and Satoru looked through the book of songs provided for them. Amongst the others it was basically just silence. That seemed to happen quite a bit with them. Nothing but silence.

"What are your real names?" Skys asked. This time she was the one to break the silence. "If none of you mind me asking, that is."

Silence.  
Silence.  
As always. It was to be expected by now.

"My real name's Leon." Satoru was the first to answer happily. He was hoping that once he started the others would as well. It worked.

"My real name's Beth," came Skys response soon after.

"Layla's mine." Skyjade's response came proudly and happily.

"Kenny." That was all Omni responded with in his almost shielded voice.

"I-I'm Anna," came Gin's answer with a bit of a shy stutter at the beginning.

"My name's Kara." YourFace was the last to answer, waiting for the others so as to not interrupt.

Just by their names alone they knew none of them had ever met. Then again, just by appearance they knew that.

The ice seemed to melt away after their names were said. Even more so when the food arrived and it was decided that Kenny go up and sing. Needless to say he refused and then tried to make a quick escape to the door. Leon and Beth just carried him back after Kara tackled him from behind. Anna gladly went up on stage with him, hoping that would rid whatever fear or problem he had with the stage. She chose the song and it was one that everyone just seemed to instantly join in on.

It was the first season beginning theme song to Pokemon.

Leon got on stage with Kenny and Anna, singing into the microphone provided. Their voices roared in the room, all but Kenny's. After the song was over he excused himself to the bathroom, saying he promised to be back.

"Is there anything better than a group sing-along to a Pokemon song?" asked Layla, taking a sip of her drink.

"A Digimon group sing-along?" Anna replied.

Silence.

Then a roar of 'yeses' from all around. Minutes passed, people sang, more food was ordered, and finally someone noticed that the silent rabbit was nowhere to be seen. "Is Kenny still in the John?" Beth inquired. "Or did he escape through the window?"

Leon sighed and got up. "I'll go check."

Kara took a bite of her buffalo wing, sitting back in her chair. "These buffalo wings need to be spicier." Anna grimaced, haven tasted one she offered. To her they were quite spicy. So much that she stole Kenny's drink and then ordered another to replace it.

After what felt like an hour of waiting (which was actually only twenty minutes) they began to worry. Kenny nor Leon had come out of the bathroom. None of them could really go in their since they were girls. Who knows who else would be in there too! They each exchanged glances, trying to think of what to do.

"I'll go," they said simultaneously. A brief laugh left their throats before going silent again.

"Actually, I'm not feeling so well so I think I'll just stay here," said Layla, laying down on the couch.

"I'll just go check really fast," suggested Beth, already standing and leaving without a reply. Kara stood up, following after while Anna stayed to make sure Layla was going to be fine.

Beth stopped at the entrance of the boy's restroom, Kara heading into the girl's. "Good luck," she said before entering and closing the door. She smiled for a minute before opening the door just enough for her to pop her head in and check.

It was empty.

Checking to make sure no one was looking she entered the restroom, walking past the urinals and staring at the stalls. There weren't any windows, from what she could see. So escape was out of the question. And even if he had just walked out the front door, Leon would have come back and said so. Turning to leave she heard one of the stall doors creek. Quickly she spun around.

No one was there.

Beth stared at the stall door for a long time before turning to leave again, seeing something on one of the passing mirror. She turned to look at the mirror, seeing a rabbit taller than her bring down a bat to her head. Without a second reaction, without a sound escaping her throat, she hit the ground and darkness took over her mind.

Now all there was, was darkness.  
The Wolf had made their attack on the Rabbits.


End file.
